<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Watermelon Seed by TheUltimateUndesirable</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061712">My Watermelon Seed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateUndesirable/pseuds/TheUltimateUndesirable'>TheUltimateUndesirable</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Because Neville Is Generous Not Me, Bondage, Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Heterosexual Sex, Hogwarts, Kinky, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Neville Longbottom is a Good Friend, Not Epilogue Compliant, One Shot, Oops, Oral Sex, POV Neville Longbottom, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Quidditch Player Ginny Weasley, Rubeus Hagrid's Hut, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut, There Will Be A Multi Chapter Spin Off Later Because One Shots are Teasers, Vaginal Sex, Vines, Watermelons, Why Did I Write This?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:28:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateUndesirable/pseuds/TheUltimateUndesirable</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny and Neville became really good friends and bonded his seventh year. They haven't broken off their arrangement so they continue to reap the benefits while it lasts. However with Neville's panicked mistake will it last longer than ever intended?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neville Longbottom/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Farewell to Summer: The 31 Flavors of Smut</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Watermelon Seed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: Hope you don’t mind jumping straight into the smut my muffins! If I didn’t I was afraid at how long this would have ended up. Probably the multi chapter I’m trying to prevent it from becoming. I’ve never written about this pair, or Ginny, so let me know if I did decently enough! I need to know if I’m capable of writing them again….for unrelated reasons of course…..</p><p>Wrote specifically for the Farewell to Summer: 31 Flavors of Smut Fest! <br/>Trope: Friends with Benefits<br/>Kink: Not which one you think it is so I'm not spoiling it!<br/>Ice Cream Flavor: Watermelon Splash</p><p>All rights belong to JK unfortunately.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Neville stood back to study his work. The vines were perfectly placed on her body. Knotted and wrapped in just the right spots pulling her legs and arms in opposite directions while the sunlight reflected off of her skin beautifully. Pale and shiny compared to the dark green breaking it up.  Some areas of the vines even glistened from the fruits’ morning watering. Still though he wasn't quite satisfied yet, and it wasn't because his cock was straining against his zipper either. </p><p><br/>   “Nevilleeeeee…” the witch before him whined, breaking his admiration of her. </p><p><br/>   “Hmm?” he responded almost mindlessly. Feigning dumb innocence's always got to her. </p><p><br/>   “Quit being a teasing arsehole and just fuck me already,” the redheaded complained  </p><p><br/>   “Oi. That's not how we get how we want is it?” Neville asked with a smirk. Walking back up to her he shifted the vine around her upper torso a tad more to up under her breasts, forcing them to raise higher. </p><p><br/>    Ginny groaned and dropped her forehead against the Hagrid sized watermelon with a thud. He laughed at the frustrated reaction. The witch wasn't one to not take seriously, but sometimes when they shagged she put him in charge and he loved every second of taking care of her. When she got worked up it was her own fault, but he knew he would pay dearly for it next time they were together.  </p><p><br/>    Sure they weren't dating or anything, but he still cared about her as the good friend she was. He was willing to give her whatever she needed. Whether it was a night at the pub for laughs, letting her push him around on the bed, or needing him to just let her loose and free. He would give her what she wanted. </p><p><br/>   As far as he was aware no one knew of their friends with benefits situation. He had a feeling Seamus and Dean suspected it. Maybe some of the girls, although he hadn't paid any mind to them in school, but no one ever brought it up. Everyone had been too distracted throughout seventh, and the allowed eighth year after that. First with the Carrows and torture almost constantly having them on alert people hardly noticed a two people disappearing between classes. Then eighth year most spent time recovering from the trauma of the war trying to find a comforting place again within themselves, and relaxing. Their comfort had been together due to natural chemistry and the safety created his seventh year as they took on more of a leadership role with each other among their peers. </p><p><br/>    Neville smoothed his hands gently over her naked ribs like so many times before. This time though the occasional vine crossed under his palms until they were resting on her hips. Not narrow but not curvy, just enough for him to grab onto. She wiggled them in her hands with anticipation. He chucked and caressed them, dipping over them to the soft skin where her thigh met her pelvis until he felt the small trimmed bush above her womanhood. Then he retreated back causing the redhead to huff, beating her head on the watermelon again. </p><p><br/>    He had never been more thankful for the Hogwarts garden before this summer. Having graduated finally they didn’t get to meet up nearly as much. They couldn’t just sneak off to alcoves and old rooms in the castle anymore. At least once every other week or so though, their schedules worked out that they could sneak away since both of them were regularly still on school grounds.</p><p><br/>   Madam Hooch was letting Ginny use the quidditch pitch for practice since she needed to practice on a regulated field as she stayed in shape for her first Holyhead Harpies season. On the other hand he was working with Professor Sprout for his internship, and was always coming and going from the greenhouses. It meant his absence easily went unnoticed, and the gardens were close to both locations. The witch could easily run to and from without drawing attention as long as Madam Hooch was busy up at the castle itself, and he could simply be checking the plants.</p><p><br/>    It was odd, snogging and shagging behind fruits and vegetables the size of small to large boulders, but it hid them from view and he had to admit it allowed them to get creative since they didn’t have a bed and their normal supplies. Sure he could always cast an incarcerous, but it was funnier with the exotic idea of vines vs ropes. Their leaves sometimes tickled her nipples and teased the sensitive flesh of her neck or lower thighs for him depending how they wove around her each time. It beat the hell out of trying to transfigure nipple clamps. </p><p><br/>   What was going to be sad was when everything would be picked, and the season would change. They would have to wait for the pumpkins to start growing. Then they would need a new idea. Depending on when quidditch practices started for her though maybe they wouldn’t need one and she would have a normal schedule. </p><p><br/>   That was if they kept up their arrangement of course. He hoped they did anyways. An actual relationship sounded like anxiety he wasn’t ready to venture into. It was more anxiety just thinking about it than he had felt the first time the red headed witch had kissed him. </p><p><br/>   With the happy memory flashing forward Neville placed a light kiss on her neck. She sighed happily and he kissed her skin again. Going lower and lower peppering them down her spine, skipping the greenery he came across, until he reached the small of her back. </p><p><br/>   Slowly he began to sink to his knees while he went from caressing her hips to her outer upper thighs. Trailing more kisses along the crevasse of her perfect little bum. Ginny tried to push back against his face, but he pulled back at the same time with a smile as she did. He laughed when the vines restrained her bottom from moving any further. They wrapped around her thighs  and knees perfectly, keeping them spread and in place for him. The very same as her outstretched arms that flexed in protest, pressed high above her, curved over the top of the plant. </p><p><br/>    When she didn’t vocally complain Neville squeezed her buttock before ducking his head with a tilt down between her legs. Even on his knees he was taller than her hips. He figured it was a bonus for her since every movement meant naturally increased pressure against her sex. Something he was unable to prevent and her body loved.  </p><p><br/>   Gently Neville slid his tongue along her folds. They were already wet, and waiting for him. Instead of groaning due to her wonderful flavor he simply took a deep breath, breathing in her scent while he dipped a little further in, gathering more of it up for himself. While some didn’t exactly enjoy the taste of a woman he loved the slick combination of honey and salt. Seamus had insisted men tasted way better but after having experimented with a taste of his own cum he highly disagreed. He simply tasted like bitterness. </p><p><br/>    Finally she made a throaty noise above him, and loving the sound he rewarded her by flicking his tongue upwards until his nose reached her clit which he greeted with a teasing nuzzle as he lapped at her opening. It coated his face in arousal due to the angle, but it wasn’t something he minded. He actually enjoyed it when he was covered with her pleasure. The juice was a sign of how much her body reacted to him. </p><p><br/>    As he repeated the motion again, making sure to hit the bundle of nerves again, he ducked down even further. Neville allowed her to push herself out again so he could reach her folds better. Then he took to eagerly lapping at her softness like it was dessert. Eating the witch out was one of his favorite activities besides the actual sex itself. Honestly he could even go without a blow job if it meant he got a meal out of her. </p><p><br/>    Neville never missed the opportunity to taste her when it was able. Open and spread wide for the taking. The lips of her lower body dripping with juice was always ready for him. Ready for him suck and lick in-between thrusting his tongue as far into her opening as it would reach. Mouthing at it, and savoring every drop that he swallowed. </p><p><br/>   Finally Ginny moaned against him. The vibrations going all the way down to her pussy that had her unsuccessfully trying to ride his face. She knew it was impossible in her binds, but it didn’t stop her body from wanting to. He had to admit when she was in charge he loved when she sat on him, and practically suffocated him with her crotch.</p><p><br/>    To make her happy he started focusing specifically on her clit instead of the hole he wanted desperately to be inside already. The little nub was practically throbbing against his lips every time he placed rough kisses on it before flicking at it with his tongue. Pressing against it over and over again, harder and harder until her body was pulling against all vines as she whined pitifully. An unvoiced plea considering they tried to stay on the quieter side instead of the cries of begging for their climaxes. Getting caught with his face buried in the witch's snatch not something either of them wanted to risk. </p><p><br/>   As much as he wanted to continue the torture Neville had to remove a hand from the thigh he had been stroking soothingly as he licked at her so he could press the heel of it against his contained erection. Like always with her taste on his tongue his cock was starting to ache uncomfortably. On his knees it was much worse because it gave it even less room to twitch in his trousers. </p><p><br/>   He moaned against her folds as he continued to rub her clit faster. Having finally received some friction for himself it was with increased enthusiasm. He let go of her completely and pushed his face hard against her so he could undo his trousers with both hands. Freeing his hardness so he could stroke himself in excitement as she began to unravel.</p><p><br/>   “Ohh ohh ohhh….” Ginny moaned tightly and he could feel her lower lips pulling together. Extra arousal leaking out of her as she started to come by his tongue alone. Neville growled happily and stayed put sucking on the nub, letting the witch’s fresh juice run down his chin just long enough for her body to quit shaking. <br/>   When the redhead stopped moving herself on his face Neville got to his feet quickly. Pushing his trousers down, letting them rest wherever they wanted to fall, and shoved his neglected cock inside her body in one swift movement. Wet and swollen softness engulfed him and he sighed as the witch made a surprised sound that his ears didn’t fully hear due to the overwhelming sensation of her inner walls clenching his hardness in welcoming. </p><p><br/>   Drawing out slowly, he pushed back in hard again and grabbed the witch's hips. It didn't stop her from rubbing up against the giant fruit. Whenever he took her from behind in the gardens her nipples were forced to press against and skate along the firm green peel. The watermelons were the only thing large enough to allow them to stand. Besides it was almost as good as his hands fondling the perky mounds, which freed them up for better uses.</p><p><br/>   Better uses like smacking her ass as he started thrusting in and out of her at a steady pace and she didn’t make any sounds. When she didn’t vocally respond to his thrusts his natural instinct was always to spank her bum, all but demanding it. For him the squirming and noises of her pleasure made him even harder. Aching and pushing him further and further to his own climax. He had to know what he was doing to her. While they couldn’t be loud it didn’t mean she couldn’t moan and groan for him. It just meant she couldn’t cry out his name when she came on him like he really longed to hear. </p><p><br/>    Neville picked up the pace when he finally got the beautiful low moan out of the redhead after a few more times of smacking her backside. Squeezing her firm cheeks in approval, he slid one up to rub the small of her back to relax her from taking him and his hand so well. He shagged rougher than he ever thought he would have. Maybe it was just because it was the safety net of being Ginny, but he wanted to slam into her over and over until she was a melted mess. Especially when he was in control. </p><p><br/>    The witch choked back another moan, and he smacked her ass right cheek again. Hard enough that with the repetitive action it was now starting to blossom a darker pink that was standing out against her skin tone. Half the time he knew she did it on purpose though which made it all the hotter. It was hot enough that he wished he had shed his shirt like she had.</p><p><br/>   He looked up at the sky as her inner walls teasingly clenched around him as he moved in and out of her a panting speed that had him trying to control his breathing. Neville always made sure that the witch came first. For some reason it satisfied him on another level. Feeling her tighten around him hurt his cock in the best way as she was reaching her peak had his own balls tightening in anticipation of spilling himself and the wonderful waves of explosion he would feel. </p><p><br/>   As he went to look back down to watch his cock moving in and out of her body just the way he liked too, something caught his eye in the distance. Snapping his head back up he saw the unclear form of someone walking down the path from the castle. He faltered but when Ginny made a noise of disapproval he shoved himself back into her roughly, and it was hard enough to knock anything she had out of her lungs. </p><p><br/>   It worked to satisfy her, and although his eyes wanted to roll back in his head from the pleasure of an upcoming orgasm he forced himself to narrow his eyes. Trying to see better through the lusty cloud he had in his vision. With great difficulty he managed to make out the form of McGonagall walking her way down. Probably to check on Fang since Hagrid was out on Hogwarts business. He had figured it was something the Headmistress would tend to late in the evening not early afternoon.</p><p><br/>   “Oh shit….” he gasped, torn between shock and panic. It caused a spike of adrenaline he didn’t expect at the prospect of getting caught, and he started pumping into the redhead faster at a bruising pace because they were too close that he didn’t have it end him to stop now. </p><p><br/>   The unleashed speed and animalistic power was truly the undoing of them both. Neville threw his hand over Ginny's mouth as he heard the start of a mewl and felt her beginning to come around his shaft. He banged his head on her shoulder, holding his breath to keep himself quiet as he started grinding his pelvis against her bum, hard enough that it lifted her backside up a little as he came seconds later. Completely forgetting to pull out in his panic, and coming deep inside her body with the most pleasant prickles under his skin that he had ever felt. He managed to hate himself for all of half a second, but it felt so bloody good he couldn't truly care in the flood of ecstasy. All his brain wanted to keep doing was milk himself dry, emptying his seed all over the witch’s continually clenching inner walls that seemed to be naturally encouraging his mistake. </p><p><br/>   Letting out a deep breath he opened his eyes and peaked over the top of the gigantic fruit. He could see McGonagall turning down the stone path and heading to the greenhouses instead. Neville exhaled a moan, slowly moving up inside her one last time, but then Ginny suddenly bit his fingers. </p><p><br/>  “Hey!” he exclaimed, jerking his hand back off her face. He grabbed it with his other hand to rub the tender spot her teeth had sunk in and moved backwards. When he did he felt the mixture of their arousal dripping off his slowly deflating cock as it exited her. Worry washed through him at the sight, and he tried desperately to ignore how hot he found it. They had never let this happen before. Either she would jump off his lap or he would come on her. Whether it be her face, chest, stomach, ass…..he had come on every inch of her before, but never had he gotten off inside her. They weren’t willing to take that risk. </p><p>   “Neville? Get these things off me you ass,” Ginny laughed from what sounded like a distance.</p><p><br/>    Neville blinked, her voice bringing him back to the present. Bending down he grabbed his wand off the ground. Waving it in the air, and as he did so all the watermelon vines slowly unraveled themselves. Releasing her wrists, torso, pelvis, and knees before settling back down into their normal position among the ground. </p><p><br/>    “Thanks,” she sighed standing up right and stretching her arms. “Merlin we haven't had a shag like that before. Top marks Nev.” </p><p><br/>    Reaching back down to pull up his pants and trousers he tried to laugh, but it came out a weak chuckle. He didn’t know anything preventative, spell or potion, for after the deed was done. “Yea….yea probably because I accidently…” </p><p><br/>   The redhead dismissed his words with her hand pulling her dark maroon Gryffindor tank top back on. “Obviously I liked it. Didn't think I would, I admit, just let me bloody breathe sooner next time.” </p><p><br/>    Neville shook his head. How much she enjoyed it was the least of his concerns at the moment although at the moment he hadn’t realized he had covered her nose also. “No Ginny I…” </p><p><br/>    “Ugh,” Ginny groaned, interrupting him as if she knew what he was going to say. “...no apologies. We've been over this. You're not going to bloody hurt me.”</p><p><br/>    “I wasn't going to,” Neville insisted quickly. There was a time he may have worried about that. It was long ago though. “...but I did….” </p><p><br/>    “Okay then,” she interrupted again with a smile. The younger witch cast a tempus charm to check the time. </p><p><br/>     “But Ginny I…” he tried as she grumbled to herself. “Bugger. I really gotta go. Madam Hooch will have my ass if I don't have the supplies back in there before she comes to lock up,” Ginny said in a hurry pulling her quidditch bottoms back on stuffing her bra in her pocket as she did so. “If she hasn't already of course. Fuck we took to long. Shouldn't have tied me. Could have just rode your face like I wanted to. You’re a bloody tease sometimes you know.” </p><p><br/>    “Ginn....” he tried again a little weaker. </p><p><br/>    “We can talk another time Nev,” Ginny said brightly, slipping her feet into her trainers and straightening her ponytail. She leant in and planted a sweet little peck on his burning cheek. “Hopefully we can see each other next week. I don’t think I can wait so long with you shagging me like that. I'll owl you if I'm free.” </p><p><br/>   Neville opened his mouth to try and talk to her again, but she simply smiled and winked at him before taking off in a jog back down the hill along the forest. He closed his mouth watching her run away with her long red hair swaying back and forth with each step. It probably wasn't a big deal. After all he did tend to worry over nothing when it came to personal matters. It was just the one time and the witch probably used preventatives anyways. Neville forced himself to shrug it off, albeit with a frown. He didn't have that much bad luck anymore. </p><p>   </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>